Valley of Corrupted Gravity
The Valley of Corrupted Gravity is a rocky, gravity-defying Valley that is the only pass to get to the Gehrich Gang's hideout in the Home of Gigantos. The path to the valley is the leftmost path in the Barrens and the entrance is guarded by Tiberoan guards. The Valley was warped by the Dragon Campaign and requires a pass from King Zior for anyone to enter it. Previous area: Donau via Barrens and Fletz Next area: Home of Gigantos Story The Dragon Campaign The Valley of Corrupted Gravity came to be as a result of "the collision of the magic power of the Dragoons and Winglies" during the Dragon Campaign 11,000 years ago, as stated by Rose. Though not much is known about the battle that occurred, it is considered to be one of the greater conflicts of the war, in which the most magic was used. Chapter 2: The Platinium Shadow A Warm Welcome at Donau the Flower City After Dart loses his Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit to Mappi during an ambush in the Barrens, Dart and friends have no choice but to resume their search for Lloyd while looking for traces of the dragoon spirit. While in Donau, Dart and friends find a bride-to-be named Kate, troubled because her fiancé, Lynn, is missing, and they decide to help her. They find via Lynn's letter that Lynn is going after the Gehrich Gang to prove his courage and rid Donau of their presence. After Meru joins their adventure, Dart and friends obtain a letter from the mayor, after explaining to him that they wanted to find Lynn, and return to Fletz to request the pass to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity from King Zior. Journey through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity After obtaining the pass from King Zior, on the second visit to Fletz, the group continues their journey and is able to enter the gate of Valley of Corrupted Gravity. Dart has to cross the rock plates by stepping onto levitating rocks and navigating through gravity paddles, glowing areas of glaring white light that reverse the gravity around them. Certain platforms will drop out from below Dart if he stands on them for too long. Battle with the Complete Virage The group makes their way to the top of the Valley and encounters the Complete Virage entombed under the valley rocks. Rose states that the Virage may be the actual cause of distortion in the Valley. The Virage sends disturbing messages to Shana, and the group braces for the inevitable confrontation if the Virage senses them. Near the end of the Valley, the Virage awakes and Dart and friends have no choice but to battle against it. After the battle, the Virage flings the group aside and attempts to grab Shana, but suddenly the power within Shana is released and this overwhelms the Virage, just as it did to Urobolus before, prompting it to retreat and fall off the ledge into nothingness. The group, shocked by the battle and what Shana had just done, take a moment of relief just before the exit. Dart approaches each of the party members and talks with them, and the group – Rose, Albert, Haschel, Meru and Shana – decide to take on new courage on their quest and continue to the Home of Gigantos. Treasure Monsters Trivia * There are moments in the game where "Valley" is incorrectly spelled "Vally". Category:Location Category:Disc 2 Category:Tiberoa Category:Valley of Corrupted Gravity Category:Full Heal